Manfred Bloor
"Look at my son, Mr. Raven. Isn't he handsome, my little Manfred? That's right. Look into his eyes. Like lovely shiny coals, aren't they?" ''-Harold Bloor'' 'Manfred Bloor '(b.1985) was a main antagonist of the Charlie Bone Series. He was Harold and Dorothy de Vere's only son, and a hypnotist. Appearance In the first book, he is described as a mean looking boy with a wispy moustache and long black hair drawn back into a ponytail, and being tall and thin. Manfred also is said to wear dark colours like black and purple to match his cape and when his hair is released from its ponytail, it hangs around his pale face like cords. Manfred is also described in Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock to have streaks of grey in his hair. Powers and Abilities Hypnotism As a result of his ancestry, Manfred is endowed with the ability to hypnotize people by staring them in the eyes, sometimes having a very prolonged effect. He used this power to erase all of Lyell Bone's personal memories, as well as to keep Emma Tolly in a state of constant hypnosis for over eight years. However, it is later revealed that this power was at its peak when Manfred was nine years of age, and as of the fourth book, when Manfred is eighteen, he becomes concerned that his hypnotic ability seems to be waning. Victims *Lyell Bone: put in a deep, memory-erasing trance in 1994 which lasted for ten years. *Emma Tolly: put in a deep, memory-erasing trance at age two in 1994 which lasted for eight years. *Charlie Bone: briefly hypnotised when attempting to reach Ingledew's Bookshop in Midnight for Charlie Bone. It lasts for only a few hours but Charlie feels unwell for hours afterwards. *Fidelio Gunn: briefly hypnotised when he tries to follow Charlie out of the dormitory in the second book. *Billy Raven: briefly hypnotised into spying on Titania Tilpin's magic lesson in the seventh book, as proof that Manfred has regained his powers of hypnosis. Fire By the fifth book, he has seemingly lost his hypnotism completely. However, this book also reveals that Manfred is developing into a fire-bringer like his ancestor, Borlath. By the time of the eighth book, Charlie Bone and the Red Knight, he has the ability to control fire at will. Role in Series Manfred is one of the evil and mischievous endowed and he first appears in the first book as the head boy of Bloor's Academy and the son of the headmaster, Dr. Bloor. In the book, he appears in a newspaper and makes an appearance where he hypnotizes Charlie in order to prevent him waking up Emma Tolly. In the third book, after he graduates as a senior, he passes his exams and doesn't go off to a university like most of the seniors, but chooses to stay at Bloor's Academy to learn magic with his great-grandfather and become a teaching assistant. In the end of the fifth book, the Flame cats badly scar him when he attempts to prevent Lyell Bone's awakening. In the sixth book, Dorcas Loom creates a solution to heal his scars, called Altering Bugs, and soon after he gets better, Manfred becomes the Talents Master at Bloor's, as he deals with the endowed children and the three departments (drama, music and art). Manfred dies in a freak accident after the battle on the heath. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Bloors Category:Drama pupils Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Youths Category:Bad Endowed Category:Endowed